


Chosen One Cycle Chaos

by WandersUnderStarlight



Series: What Makes A Monster [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Transformer Holidays, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight
Summary: It's time to celebrate Chosen One cycle! Jazz sort of forgot that he was a 'public figure'.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl (Transformers), Ricochet/Smokescreen (Transformers)
Series: What Makes A Monster [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157918
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Chosen One Cycle Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> "Ring bells, give gifts, shout out "hooray!" That's because it's Chosen One Day.  
> Show love for your friend, or significant other, or just spend a day being kind to your brother.  
> Your wise chosen one decreed this day ...so maybe send some love his way?"  
> (From Transformers Wiki)

Jazz wasn’t sure what to expect when Chosen One cycle rolled around. He could only assume that the same percentage of other-worlders as normal Cybertronians celebrated the holiday. Jazz thought that it might get a little rowdy at The Beat the evening of the holiday, but it would probably be relatively harmless. 

The holiday had been made by an eccentric ruler of Vos many vorns ago and it had caught on across Cybertron. It was a time for friends, families and lovers to gather together, give gifts and celebrate all of their relationships.

Jazz had already given Ricochet and Smokescreen their gifts because Smokescreen had decided to whisk his brother away on a trip to Hydrax Plateau for sight-seeing. He had his gifts for Prowl and the other members of the pack ready to give to them before he opened the bar for the evening.

It was a nice, sweet holiday. What could go wrong?

The first inkling that his cycle was about to go awry happened when Jazz woke up on Chosen One cycle. He’d barely been online for a few breems when there was a knock on his door. A little groggily, he made his way to the door and opened it. A minibot that Jazz vaguely recognized from dark-cycles at The Beat was standing on the front porch with a plate of pastries. He was some sort of fairy, if Jazz was remembering correctly.

“Good morning, Keeper Jazz.” They said brightly, “I just wanted to give you these and wish you a happy Chosen One cycle!”

Discombobulated by both the early joor and the gesture. “Oh, well, thank ya. Tha’s really sweet o’ ya.”

The minibot beamed at him and handed over the plate. “I used a few magical ingredients. Mooncrystal berry hearts will ensure that you receive something you have been wanting today. Northern Tetrahex puffgrass seeds will cause you to remember a fond memory that will bring a smile to your face. And a sprinkling of purified silver will grant you boost to your repair nanites.”

That was _way_ more elaborate than just a few breakfast pastries. It seemed like far too much effort for a gift for him. And since he’d already accepted them, he couldn’t refuse them.

“Uh… t-there was no need t’ go t’ such trouble, my mech.” Jazz stammered, flabbergasted.

The minibot just waved off his protest with a bright smile and left after that. The pastries were still warm and smelled fantastic. Jazz took them to the kitchen and after a moment of hesitation, shrugged and bit into one. Somehow, it tasted like curling up by a fire on a stormy night. And he was suddenly remembering the dark-cycle of the last Alignment, causing a smile to tug at his dermas.

It _was_ a nice way to start his cycle.

But the knocks to his door didn’t stop. All cycle, couriers and patrons showed up at his apartment.

He found himself the recipient of food, apparel and magical trinkets. In no particular order he’d been given an anti-eavesdropping orb, at least four boxes of sweets from different fancy patisseries around Cybertron, a trunk enchanted with a distractor spell (the spell diverted focus away from whatever was contained in the trunk), flash powder (which was used to disorient attackers), several sashes in different colors, a revenant repelling crystal, a vambrace enchanted to aid with stealth, an enlarger potion (Jazz wasn’t even sure when he would use such a thing), audial horn jewelry, a gaseous-state potion (what was the purpose of being in the form of a cloud?), a _fertility_ brooch (what the frag?), and two layered casseroles.

Fortunately, the magical things either came with a written explanation or a helpful patron delivering it who was more than happy to expound upon the object they had brought him.

Joors later found Jazz laying facedown on one of his overstuffed couches surrounded by open boxes and discarded packaging. He was an extrovert, but he was at his limit of interactions for the cycle. He was getting tired of knocks on his door. And he realized with a touch of dread, that it was liable to get worse when he opened up The Beat for the evening.

The worst part of it was that he couldn’t even be irritated at it. All of the gifts were sent with only good intentions. But the amount was positively processor boggling. And he felt vaguely guilty. He didn’t deserve any of it.

He tensed at a sound, but realized that it was just the door opening for a recognized mechanosignature. Jazz slightly turned his helm just enough to see Prowl step through the door. Jazz felt his spark flip happily. He’d completely forgotten that Prowl had promised to come eat dinner with him before The Beat opened. The beastformer had even stopped by Jazz’s favorite restaurant to get said dinner, if the bag in his servo was any indication. His beau was just the best.

Despite his fatigue, Jazz was really looking forward to some snuggling before opening time… though it might be difficult to achieve that if he had to get up every few minutes to answer the door.

Then the beastformer’s doorwings twitch up sharply at the scene of a sprawled Jazz surrounded by mountains of shredded wrapping, optics flickering gold for just a fraction of a klik.

“What’s all this?” He asked as the door shut behind him.

Jazz groaned. “‘Parently, alla my customers wanted t’ give me Chosen One cycle gifts. They’re real nice, but I ain’t ‘ad a moment t’ myself all cycle. Also, they didn’ need t’ give me anythin’! I’m not even sure wha’ I’m gonna do with some’o this stuff. I feel kinda guilty.”

Prowl frowned thoughtfully and put the bag of fuel down on the table. 

“You are an important figure in the other-worlder community. It is traditional to show the Keeper of Neutral Ground respect and thanks. But, if it bothers you, perhaps you can make it known that gifts, while appreciated, are unnecessary.”

He sat carefully on the edge of the couch so as not to crush Jazz’s legs, and ran his servo soothingly up and down Jazz’s spinal strut. The Polyhexian sighed, somehow sinking deeper into the couch,

“Thanks, Prowler. An’ I’ll do tha’ fo’ next vorn, I jus’ wasn’ expectin’ it an’ I’m a lil overwhelmed, if I’m honest. I don’ even know ‘ow I’m gonna ‘ave th’ energy for customers t’night.” Jazz sighed again, this time in resignation.

“Hmph. Well, we can’t have that. Listen, you are tired. Why don’t you take the evening off. No bot would begrudge you for it.”

Jazz half rolled to his side and frowned at Prowl. “I’m not jus’ gonna abandon Bee.”

“You are not ‘abandoning’ him, you just need some time to relax. I would hazard a guess that if you commed him right now and told him as such, he would completely understand. Just take the evening off. Call Bumblebee.” Prowl encouraged.

Truthfully, it didn’t take much convincing to get Jazz to activate his comm. And, bless Bumblebee, he was _so_ understanding.

When he’d ended the comm, he still felt slightly guilty, “My patrons will be expectin’ me t’ be there...” Jazz protested weakly. “I don’t want t’ ignore ‘em.”

Prowl gave him a mild little smile. “You won’t be. Why don’t you relax. Have a nap. I’ll wake you for dinner in a bit.”

“Bu’-” Jazz started to protest.

Prowl placed a single digit on Jazz’s dermas and then leaned forward to replace it with his own dermas gently. When he pulled back, he murmured, “Let me take care of you. Consider it _my_ Chosen One cycle gift to you.”

“Okay,” Jazz agreed sort of helplessly as warm, fond feelings bloomed through his chest.

The Polyhexian actually _did_ fall into recharge laying on the couch as Prowl puttered about, sorting gifts and throwing away wrapping.

When Prowl woke him from his nap, the Praxian had the warmed fuel from the restaurant waiting on the table.

“Come, sit and eat.” Prowl said while guiding him to the table. “Barricade and Bumblebee have set up a place downstairs to accept gifts. We have set up a sign at the bottom of the stairs to the apartment and Skids and Streetwise volunteered to redirect bots attempting to come up here to The Beat.”

“Redirect?”

“They are laying next to the sign in their turbohound forms.”

“Oh…”

Prowl gave him another smile. “Don’t worry, like I said, they volunteered. You should not feel guilty. Either for their actions or for taking time for yourself. If you feel the need to show your appreciation for your gifts, then perhaps you could write some thank-you notes. I have kept the tags that came with the gifts you have already received if you wish to do so.”

Jazz felt himself relax and returned Prowl’s smile, “Always thinkin’ ahead. One o’ th’ many reasons I love ya.”

A soft, pleased rumble vibrated deep in Prowl’s chest. “I love you as well.” He pulled out a small, wrapped box with the symbol of Trailbraker’s shop stamped on the top. Prowl slowly slid it across the table to the other mech.

Jazz chuckled while picking up the box. “Thought ya already gave me my Chosen One cycle gift.”

“Consider me spoiling you, then.”

A huge grin lit up Jazz’s faceplates when he opened the box and saw the enchanted candy-shaped magnetic brooch he’d wanted from the witch’s shop. He stood and gave Prowl a thorough kiss.

“Thank ya, sweetspark. I love it.”

He sat back down and they ate their dinner. 

After, as Prowl cleared the table, Jazz retrieved his gift for the alpha. Prowl had assured him that the rest of the pack wouldn’t mind waiting for their gifts. He watched with happiness as Prowl opened the intricate Primes and Protectors game he’d purchased for him. It wasn’t magical or enchanted. It was just chosen with love. And Prowl showed his delight with a deep kiss. 

Then they snuggled together on the couch, Jazz happily draped over Prowl’s frame.

“I’ll go pick up some stationary t’morrow. Don’t think I’ve got anythin’ like tha’ fo’ thank-ya notes.”

“I’ve already put in an order at the store down the street. They’ll have it ready for you at mid-cycle tomorrow.” Prowl answered lazily while idly running his servo up and down Jazz’s spinal strut.

“Ya’re th’ best.” Jazz murmured, tucking his helm under Prowl’s chin.

His beastformer beau just rumbled in agreement and nuzzled an audial horn.

Best Chosen One cycle ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The transformers wiki says that Starscream made Chosen One day, but for my purposes, it was just a random Prince of Vos in the past. ;)


End file.
